Spar With Me
by rachelthewise84
Summary: Leo and Grace hate each other. Like hate hate each other. They're cold to each other, they don't trust each other, and they're both hard headed. What happens when you spar with the person you hate? Warning! violent, bloody, cursing, slight psychotic breakdown (?) Leonardo and my own OC, Grace I had the 2014/2016 Bay movies in mind


UPDATE: Hi everyone, just letting you know, I updated this chapter thingy.

I went back and revised some parts of this, and fixed some grammar and spelling mistakes. :))

* * *

From the very beginning it was clear that Leonardo didn't like me. Sure, part of that was probably my fault, I wasn't always the easiest person to get along with at times. Especially when our first meeting was not exactly the best start to a new friendship, but that wasn't _my_ fault. Things had happened so fast, and in my defense, he _did_ try to stab me. Raphael got the satisfaction of doing that. However, that's besides the point. I would have thought that maybe his cold demeanor would have melted away with time, the more we got to know each other. But of course, that never happened. April would try so hard to talk him down from the high ass horse he held himself on, but it never did any good. He was too damn stubborn. Some might argue that I have the same thick-headed personality, but this isn't about me.

He never stopped sending me harsh glares and deliberately ignoring me. Anytime that I would try to talk to him, it was as if I weren't there. And if he did care to take notice to me, the judgmental looks he always gave me made me want to deck him in the face. April once told me that maybe I should give him some space and let him come to me. I did try that, but I'm not quite sure that worked out all too well because its been a month since there's been any kind of interaction between us...

It was funny to me sometimes, you would think that Raph was the one would I'd be more afraid of. However, Raph quickly warmed up to me, despite how our first meeting went. And as for the other two, Mikey and Donnie, they were always so easy to talk to. They were so open to having someone new around, especially someone who would keep their secret and didn't run from them the second they saw them. I swear I've overheard Donnie even trying to convince his older brother that I wasn't so bad, but Leo wouldn't even listen to him. As for Mikey, he did what he wanted, even if Leo didn't approve.

Leo never ignored his brothers or April. Obviously they were his brothers, his family; he talked to them with ease. Shit, he would even treat _Casey_ better than me, and Casey could be _really_ annoying. As much as I said I didn't care, it _did_ kind of hurt that he still hated me. The only solution I saw was to hate him back. The point is, Leonardo has never trusted me, and probably will never trust me. Not one bit.

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

It was around 3 in the afternoon when I decided to go into the dojo to look for Raph. Usually around this time we would spar; it worked up a great appetite and it helped him loosen up before dinner and behave the rest of the night. It helped him get his anger out and I stayed on my toes, so this routine was a win-win for the both of us.

I turned the corner and skipped up the few steps in one jump into the dojo, which was uncharacteristically empty for the middle of the week. I decided to venture in a few steps and look around for any sign of Raph. He was no where to be seen, which was weird because he was usually up front and ready to go. It wasn't like he ever did anything else this time of day. My eyes scanned the dojo floor, the corners of the room dark from the way the sunlight shone through the skylight. I looked to the west wall, where guys kept their weapons and sparring gear. All weapons were there- except the twin katanas. The sight of the missing blades sent a chill up my neck, but I dismissed it and decided to go look in Raph's room.

Just as I turned to leave a sharp noise cut through the room. I quickly turned around to see what had made the noise, but what I saw was not what I expected at all.

There, in the center of the dojo, stood Leonardo. My eyes widened slightly, but I steeled the rest of my face. I locked eyes with his narrowed ones, the piercing blue burning into my mind. He stood tall and firm, unmoving, the light cascaded down onto his broad frame in a menacing way. He looked incredibly intimidating and slightly pissed off, leaving my to wonder what stick was up his ass this time. The tense silence was becoming suffocating, so I decided to say something.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in her. I was just looking for Raph," I said, tearing my gaze from his to look towards the tunnel on the adjacent side of the dojo to me. I could still feel his eyes boring into my skull. "Im..Imma, head out, so I'll see you...later."

"Wait." His voice cut through the silence, halting me in my descent down the steps. I sucked in a breath and let it out shakily as I turned back towards him. I only blinked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Spar with me."

I had to keep my mouth from dropping open. He, Leonardo, wanted to spar with _me_, the little nuisance that could never impressed him at all. I swallowed hard as my anxiety spiked, his gaze unwavering. I forced myself to snap out of it and say something.

"Um, well, I'm supposed to spar with Raph. Thanks, uh, for the offer though."

Leo took a step forward, causing me to stagger back a bit. I was doing a shit job of showing that I wasn't afraid of him. He probably already knew, and being caught totally off guard doesn't allow me to prepare myself well. I screamed in my head to compose myself, before I made myself look like an even bigger fool.

To be honest, I will never admit out loud just how much Leo does scares me. He was big and hulking, giving me nothing more than a cold shoulder most of the time. I always stayed out of his way when he was mad, usually when he and Raph would butt heads coming back from a mission or coming out of the ha-shi. Sometimes deliberately trying to stay out of his way got me in bigger trouble.

"Raph went out. He's not here, Grace. Spar with me." It wasn't until now that I had noticed the katana in his left hand, the other still in its sheath on his back. I glanced from the blade back to his face with a mask of confidence, but it almost seemed as if he could see right through it.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets back, won't I?" I turned and walked down the three steps quickly. Just as I took a step past the stairs an object flew through the air just past my ear and stuck into the wall. A sleek dark grey ninja star with sharpened blades shone from the wall it was embedded in.

Furious, I whipped my head around and glared at him. "What the fuck?! That could have hit me!"

He gave nothing more than a glare. "Spar with me." He repeated.

"What are you a fucking broken record?!" I hissed, "I'm leaving."

It wasn't even a moment after I turned around that he raced across the floor and grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me back to face him. I let out a sting of curse words as I struggled against his grip. Despite only holding me with one hand, he was much stronger than me.

"I said," he bent down just inches from my face, "We are sparing, Grace. Get to the floor. Now."

He spun me around and pushed me off towards the center mat in the room. I was seething with anger. I looked back at him to see he was blocking the main exit. I turned back to the center, shaking my head. I was too infuriated and prideful to back down. I got into position and looked over to him again. He stripped himself of his weapons belt and bulk armor, putting them on the rack on the other side of the room. My eyes followed him as he traveled back across the room and took his place against the mat across from me.

The air was so tight and my ears rung from the tense silence in the room. Our eyes were locked in a deadly stare. We both stood tall and unmoving. Leonardo began to bend over at the hips ever so slowly in a bow. I followed suit, my eyes only ever leaving his to look at the floor. It was only a moment in real time, but in my head it felt like forever. I could hear each beat of my anxious heart. My mind went blank with suspense and my hands began to sweat. I was afraid to find out how this would end and I said a silent prayer that Raph would come bursting through the dojo door any second.

After we both bowed, the fight had begun.

We slowly circled each other with clenched fists held ready. He struck first, catching me off guard even though I had been watching him the whole time. He was so fast, I could barely register his attack. I knew this fight was not going to end well.

Sparring Raph was always so predictable. While he would change up his routine here and there, he always moved in such a way that I was able to sync my movements with his. Leo was fast, smooth and fluid. There was no telling what he was going to do next, that much I had gathered when the guys sparred together.

I decided to go in, try to lay a hit on him. Leo quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, laying a quick hit on me. The force sent me staggering back a bit, but as soon as I caught my footing he swept his leg at my feet and knocked me to the ground. He was on me in a flash, but when my brain finally started working, I kicked my legs up to wrap around his neck, locking my feet together and squeezing as hard as I could. He lifted me up with ease, but was slightly put off my my move. His teeth clenched as he tried to pry me off. Then he threw himself forward, planning to hit me against the mat to get me off. I quickly let go and threw myself over his shoulder to dodge the impact. I jumped off his shell and tumbled behind him.

He spun around and charged for me, but this time with more anger than I've ever seen. My heart beat fiercely, out of fear or adrenaline, I didn't know. I put my arms up to block a hit, but the force knocked me to my knees. He was a flurry of hits and kicks; I could barely keep up. Correction, I _couldn't_ keep up. I was knocked to the ground, then picked up and knocked down again. My sense of which way was up and down was lost in the commotion. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I was beginning to panic.

His strength hadn't seemed to faze at all, it seemed like he only got faster and faster. I was losing- bad. Finally, I saw a small opening and took it. I wound my right arm and with as much force as I could, sent it straight up into his jaw. The hit was enough to push him back just enough to get loose. But out of the haze, I made the biggest mistake any one make in a fight. I turned my back.

I felt his hand wrap around my ankle. In a split second he had me wrapped in his arms, his muscles bigger than my head squeezed the air out of me; I was paralyzed. His blue eyes seemed red with rage, his canines like fangs as he grit his teeth. It was as if the world was in slow motion as the air left me. My thoughts were blank and my survival instincts were failing me. I had to do something fast. My pride forbid me to lose.

It was as if something snapped in me. I pulled my head back and with as much force as I possibly could, slammed my head down on his. A sickening crack came from the impact, he pulled his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, almost dropping me. I felt a stream of blood fall down my forehead and my vision blurred from the impact. But it wasn't enough. My instincts took over and I bashed my head into his again, another crack, another stream of blood. I hadn't realized I was screaming as I hit his head with mine over and over again, faster and faster each time. I didn't realize that I was the one holding onto Leonardo, my hands gripping the edge of his shell. The sharp edge cut into my palms but I didn't feel it. The throbbing in my head went numb as I clung to him, bashing his head with mine.

It wasn't until I felt other pairs of hands prying me from Leo. I could feel my lungs burning but heard nothing but the loud ringing in my ears. I was dropped to the ground, my body betraying me as I tired to make out the commotion of figures around me. I brought my hand up to my face. It was swollen and the cuts stung as I touched them. I pulled my hand back to see it covered in dark red blood. I only realized I had been crying when I blinked and tears fell onto my palm. I looked up to Leo, who was sitting on the ground holding his head. He looked dazed, or maybe that was just my blurred vision.

I hadn't realized Donnie was talking to me until I saw a small flash of light from the pen light he shown into my eyes. I turned my head slowly to him. His lips moved but I heard nothing but ringing. I made out the words "hello" and "Grace". I looked back to Leo, who was looking at me through swollen eyes, that much I could make out. Slowly, slowly, my vision was leaving me. The darkness in the corners of my vision slowly crept inward, distorting the picture in front of me. The ringing began to quiet as I slipped into the comfortable abyss.

* * *

SO it has been at LEAST a year and change since I've written anything. I kid you not. It kinda makes me sad, cause I said that I was going to write more and try to finish my stories on here but of course, I was swept up in life.

Anyway, so this story/chapter things is actually kind of from a story that I have saved in my drafts. The story is only about 6 chapters long, but its mostly drafts and plot points/sketches of writing. So pretty much just 3 chapters and 3 work in progresses lol. I added some background to this but its so badly put together and its annoying but I want to post something. I literally wrote this out in like 2 hours; not even that.

My character, Grace, is an OC of mine, and I've used her in stories (mostly ones I haven't posted) since I started writing fanfics. So it was nice to write about her again. Anyway, I might actually finish that story. Probably not, but I want to work on it more.

Last note, all I ever really see in stories with Leo and (I'll be honest) x reader stories or x OC stories is Leo and OC like each other and Leo is distant and OC is begging to talk to him. I want a story where OC hates him as much as he hates them. They HATE each other but then make up and become friends, but still are asswipes to each other. idk I just see my OC with that kind of relationship with our fearless leader lol.

Let me know what yall think :)


End file.
